Aircrafts regularly comprise anti-collision strobe light units projecting light with high intensity of illumination. Such anti-collision strobe light units are designed to project light with a desired light distribution around the aircraft's vertical axis and over a certain angular range above and below, for example from +30° to −30°, to the horizontal plane of the aircraft. One or more strobe light units can be used for one aircraft.
One example of such anti-collision strobe lights are wing anti-collision strobe light units that can be located on each wing tip and that flash light, particularly of white colour and high intensity. Larger airliners may be equipped with an additional strobe light unit at the trailing edge as well. Smaller planes can only be equipped with one of such strobe lights near the leading edge close to the red or green navigation light.
Such flashing strobe light units are very bright and intended to attract attention during flight. They are sometimes also used on the runway and during taxi to make the aircraft more conspicuous.
It has been discovered that sometimes light projected by such anti-collision strobe light units reaches the cockpit and causes glare in the cockpit which badly affects the efficiency of the pilot and which compromises safety.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide a strobe light unit that reliably prevents light from reaching the cockpit and from causing glare in the cockpit. Furthermore, it would be beneficial to provide a corresponding aircraft.